


A late night shower

by IggysBunny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, Cuddles, Cute, Drunk England, Drunkenness, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Short, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, USUKUS, alfred f jones - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysBunny/pseuds/IggysBunny
Summary: This could be a series of UsUkUs prompts.Feel free to suggest some on my tumblr!





	A late night shower

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for a friend! :)  
> If you have ideas, send me a message on my tumblr @alfred-is-my-spirit-country

Steam was filling up a tiny bathroom. The shower was running, and moisture had covered the mirror. All Arthur could see was his blurry silhouette, leaning over the sink. A blurry blob which reminded him of modern art. 

He scoffed and looked down at his hands. They felt surreal. Did they even belong to him? He raised them closer to his face, then slowly lowered them. He hiccuped. Poorly focused on the hands, Arthur realized he was in his underwear. He grabbed the rubber band of the black boxers, stretching them a bit, and let go. 

Fuck. Ouch!  
Well, that hurt. 

His fingers wandered around- they found the hem of a white shirt. Not many buttons were done. Through the shirt, he could feel his hip bone, and a bit to the north, his ribs. Delicately, he ran his fingers along the bones. He had probably lost a pound or two lately, however, Arthur was naturally rather thin, and he didn’t look bad now anyway.

His skin was soft and velvety. It was nice to touch, smooth, although not really pliable. Another hiccup escaped his mouth. He lifted his shirt up, lazily pulling it over his head, then letting it fall to the floor. It was a bit hard to keep balance though.  
There was still something on his chest- a tie. He pulled on it lightly, with a yawn. Then threw it next to the shirt.

So much steam had piled up it was hard for Arthur to see properly. He assumed that when he saw his hand once again. His fingers were nice. They were long and thin, not quite female, but not the rough, male ones either. He went on to admire his manicure, then stumbled a bit. 

With a sigh, he crouched a bit to pull his boxers off. Once low enough on his thighs, they fell to the rest of his clothing. He stepped out. Arthur was naked. He turned to the mirror again, carefully placed a hand on it, and wiped away a part big enough to see himself. 

Upon seeing his face, he stepped closer, hands on the sink to keep his balance. His eyes were a bit irritated, not quite red but anyone could see something was off. There was a dark circle around each eye. He was tired. His eyebrows went up. They were still a bit darker and a bit thicker than Arthur woulf prefer, but still, he wouldn’t want to change them.  
His hair was a mess. He reached up to touch it, only to make sure it’s not a bird nest. It wasn’t. Arthur’s cheekbones were prominent as always. He liked his face. He gave himself a little smile.

Then, Arthur backed away and turned around, ready to step into the shower. The water was nice and warm. He washed his body and his hair and his face thoroughly, despite the fact his coordination was not at its best, and he had no idea what he used for it. It smelled nice anyway. Finally, he stopped the water which had been running for God knows how long, and stepped out, getting a towel. It was soft and fluffy and like fresh laundry. He wrapped it around his hips after he dried himself a bit.

Finally, the lock of the bathroom door clicked. It was much colder in the bedroom. The lights were dim. On the bed lied Alfred, watching something with headphones, in his silly, colourful pajamas. Arthur smiled to himself, tiptoeing towards the bed. He sat down next to Alfred, who raised his head, snatching the headphones. 

“Done?” He looked at Arthur, smiling. 

Arthur nodded. “What... what were you... mmm... watching?” He said, slurring his words. 

“Something stupid... you wouldn’t care.” Alfred shrugged.

“Hmmm...” Arthur gave him a long look before standing up and tossing his towel. He could see Alfred eyes go wide. 

“Isn’t it too late?” The younger one blinked. 

“Is it ever?” With a smirk, Arthur got on the bed again, and crawled over his lover, leaving a peck on his cheek. “But your... you’re right... I’m a bit- hic- a bit too drunk... to properly shag you.” He pouted, sitting in Alfred’s lap. The other giggled. 

“Yeah, you are...” 

After another kiss, this time initiated by Alfred, Arthur shifted away, lying down next to the other, hiding in the duvet. They both turned towards each other, and Alfred intertwined their legs together, wrapping his arm around Arthur.

“I’ll be... so sick tomorrow...” The older one muttered. 

Alfred smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you some tea and the hangover breakfast in the morning~” 

Arthur blinked, then squeezed Alfred, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. “Oh, luv... what d’d I do to... to deserve you..” He said, and it came out a bit muffled, since he was talking into Alfred’s skin. 

“What can I say, I’m a real catch...” Alfred replied cockily just in time for Arthur to give his neck a sloppy, drunken hickey. Arthur was really good at making marks on Alfred. He didn’t know why he liked it so much. Maybe to show that this was his Alfred, and his Alfred only. 

He pulled away soon, admired his work for a brief moment, then rested his head on the pillow, closing his eyes. “Mmm, night...” He said quietly.

“Good night, Artie...” Alfred pecked his forehead, reached to turn the lights off, and settled down, hugging the other.


End file.
